Sammy's Story
by Nate Grey
Summary: Sequel to Rebirth.  Sammy's life changes when Serena reveals a secret.
1. All's Fair in Love & Life Partners

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to the Rebirth series. It takes place about two months after the events in Dark Diamond. Hotaru has moved out of the Tsukino home, and that's all you need to know. (I use the Outers' Japanese names, because I can't stand their American ones)  
  
This is also my first attempt at a fanfic of this nature. Don't say I didn't warn you. I have no ill will or negative feelings for the gay and lesbian population, and even if I did, I'd keep all that stuff to myself. There's enough negativity between the members of the heterosexual population as it is, so why add more?  
  
Summary: When Serena reveals that she's a lesbian, both she and Sammy learn who her real friends are. Written from Sammy's POV.   
  
Sammy's Story 1:  
All's Fair in Love & Life Partners  
  
  
When the rumors started at school, I ignored them. Kids would always make up things, and I had never been dumb enough to believe anything my friends told me. Besides, it was just a stupid rumor. Serena was in love with Darien, and everyone knew it. There was no way that the rumor could be true.  
  
Was there?  
  
I didn't think so. Okay, so Serena did spend a lot of time with girls, but they were all friends. There was nothing wrong with that. Most of my friends were boys, and nobody talked about us that way. But the more I tried to ignore it, the more I heard the rumors that my big sister and her friends weren't just friends. At least, not anymore.  
  
I tried not to let it bother me. I mean, Serena was my sister. Sure, we didn't always get along so great, but if she was into something like that, I think she'd tell me, or at least Mom and Dad.  
  
Then, one day, my whole world was turned upside down.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie and I had been walking home from the arcade together. She was going on about how she and Hotaru had gone to the park recently. I, as usual, was only half-listening. Reenie had been talking about Hotaru nonstop for nearly two months, but I had only seen her once or twice since she moved out. Whenever she came by the house, Reenie always dragged her up to the attic, and she always left right before dinner.  
  
Suddenly, Reenie stopped talking and started running, screaming happily at the top of her lungs. When I caught up to her, she was hugging a frail girl with black hair and black eyes, which seemed a little creepy at first. Reenie introduced her as Hotaru Tomoe. After looking her up and down, I realized that this was indeed the same girl that had lived with us for a month or two. Except I hadn't expected her to be so...cute.  
  
Hotaru shook my hand and asked the usual questions: my age, grade, and hobbies, among other things. She was very polite, and seemed to be genuinely interested in what I had to say. As we talked, I realized that her eyes were actually a dark violet instead of black, as I had first thought. I also noticed that during the whole conversation, Reenie had a firm grip on Hotaru's hand, as if she might fade away at any moment.  
  
I'm not sure how long we talked, but Hotaru made it clear that she couldn't be late getting home (which was an orphanage somewhere on Main Street, Reenie later told me). She said her goodbyes, and with a parting hug for Reenie, she walked away.  
  
Once Hotaru was gone, Reenie asked, "Do you think she's changed since she moved out?"  
  
"She was nice," was all I could come up with.  
  
A sly grin appeared on Reenie's face. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!" she teased, giggling. "You're in love with Hotaru!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" I cried. "I barely know her, Reenie! Give me a break!"  
  
Reenie stopped teasing, but she kept giving me knowing glances the rest of the way home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day at school went pretty well, until lunchtime. As usual, I sat with Reenie while she talked about Hotaru. Of course, I didn't mind these conversations as much anymore. Though I had only really talked to her day before, Hotaru was quickly becoming the topic of choice between Reenie and I. I asked the questions, and Reenie, who I suspected was the leader and sole member of the Official Hotaru Tomoe Fan Club, (though I was starting to consider joining myself) answered each and every one of them.   
  
I was just asking about Hotaru's family when one of the boys from my art class walked past us. "Hey, there he is!" I heard him whisper. "He's the one with the lesbo sister! I bet that kid with him is in on it, too!"  
  
Without thinking, I grabbed the boy and turned him around. "What did you just say?!" Reenie tried to pull me back, but I shook her off.  
  
"Back off, man!" he shouted. "It's not my fault your sister's a homo!"  
  
By now, a crowd as beginning to form around us. There was no turning back now. "Take it back," I muttered, loudly enough for only him to here. "Do it right now."  
  
The boy looked me straight in the eye. "No."  
  
I drove my fist into his gut, then slammed my elbow into his back. The boy fell to the ground, where I pinned him and made him take the insult back. By the time a teacher pulled me off, he'd also called himself a big, ugly jerk (at my urging).  
  
As the teacher dragged me away, I couldn't help but notice the look on Reenie's face. I would have thought she might be happy that I defended Serena's honor. Instead, she looked very sad. I would find out why later on that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Since this was the third fight I'd ever gotten into, I only got a week of detention. I figured if Serena could do it every school day for four years, I could handle a week easily.   
  
Mom had to come to school and talk to the principal while I was in detention. When I finally got out, she was waiting for me. Strangely enough, she didn't say anything until we got home. "Sammy, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than to fight."  
  
"Mom, you didn't hear what he said about her!"  
  
"About who, dear?"  
  
"Serena! He said she was-"  
  
Mom cut me off. "Sammy, if what he said made you hit him, I'm sure I don't want to hear it. I think you should go to your room and think about what you've done."  
  
I never did understand that. Thinking about what I'd done only made me madder. That kid had no right to talk about my sister that way. Reenie was too young to defend Serena's honor, but I wasn't. No one insulted my family and got away with it. At least, not when I was sitting right there.  
  
I'd only been in my room an hour or so when someone knocked on my door. "Go away!" I shouted.  
  
Naturally, the door opened, and Serena stuck her head in. "Sammy, could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Any other day, I probably would have said no. But I felt like everyone was against me, and if anyone would be on my side, it would have to be her.  
  
Serena closed the door behind her and sat down beside me. "Mom told me what you did today."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"She also told me why you did it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "Sammy, I appreciate you trying to defend me, but maybe you should let some things slide next time."  
  
"No!" I pulled away from her. "Serena, do you know what he called you?!"  
  
"I have an idea. Does that bother you?"  
  
I looked at her in disbelief. "Of course it bothers me! How do you think I feel when people go around and say things like that about you? It makes me want to punch out every one of them! That kid was just lucky the teacher was around, or I'd have-"  
  
"Sammy, it's true."  
  
"What is?"  
  
She looked at me. "I think you know."  
  
For a moment, I could only stare at her. I wasn't sure how I should react, or what I should say. But after she told me, my brain probably stopped working, and the first thing out of my mouth was, "What about Darien?" I realized how stupid the question was as soon as I asked it, but it was too late by then.  
  
"He knows," was all Serena said.  
  
"No, I mean...are you and him...?"  
  
"We're separated for the moment, but not because of this. In fact, this didn't start until after we bro--separated."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Do Mom and Dad know?"  
  
"They will in an hour."  
  
"Reenie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
An alarm went off in the back of my head. "Yes, she knows, or yes, she-"  
  
"She knows," Serena replied sharply. I could tell she knew where I was going with the question, but it wasn't my fault. She was the one that hadn't been honest. Now I wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
She took her time in answering. "Molly, Mina, Amy, Rei, and Lita."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"No, Sammy. Not all of them, anyway. Just Amy and Mina."  
  
I think my face lost most of its color. "You mean...Amy and Mina are...?"   
  
"They are," Serena confirmed.  
  
This was unreal. Mina was every boy's fantasy (my buddies and I could swear to that), and I'd had a crush on Amy for years. But none of that mattered anymore. Still, there was one more thing I had to know for sure.  
  
"Have you...y'know...done it? With both of them?"  
  
A look of disgust crossed Serena's face, but only for a moment. I guess she realized that I was treading on unfamiliar territory. "No."  
  
"Oh. Is it...better than with guys or something?"  
  
Serena's face softened a bit. "It can be, with the right person. But maybe I shouldn't be telling you about this. At least, not right now."  
  
"Uh...yeah, I guess."  
  
She hesitantly reached over and touched my hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Sammy."  
  
For some reason, I started crying. "I just didn't want them talking about you."  
  
Serena gently pulled me into her arms. "It's okay, little brother. You don't have to feel bad. You did the right thing, and I'm very proud of you. So is Reenie." She stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.  
  
The tears stopped after that, but I suddenly felt like a little kid again, back when Mom had to sing me to sleep on my bad nights. For minute, I actually forgot that it was Serena holding me, instead of my mother. It was strange, really. If anyone asked us, both Reenie and I would say we couldn't stand my sister. Yet, there had been several nights when I found Reenie sleeping in Serena's bed, even after she got her own. I couldn't figure out why at first, but now, it was beginning to make sense.   
  
Serena rested her chin on my head. "I heard you ran into Hotaru yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, and... Hey, does she know-"  
  
"I don't think so, but Reenie might have told her."  
  
"Well, why'd you bring her up?"  
  
Serena smiled. "You two never did get to know each other while she was here. I thought you could both use a new friend, that's all."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Over the next few weeks, I slowly got used to the idea that Serena was dating girls now. Apparently, aside from Reenie, I was the only one. Mom and Dad always traded uneasy looks every time Serena had a female friend over. It was getting to the point where they would have been glad to see Serena drag Darien up to her room. Of course, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
  
Girls didn't start showing up around the house a lot more, as I'd expected. Instead, Serena spent most of her time at her friends' house. I guess she could sense how uncomfortable Mom & Dad were about the whole situation. I think they were still hoping it was "just a phase."  
  
Everything was more or less the same to me. Serena hadn't really changed; she was still the same ditzy sister I'd always had. She was just seeing different people than she had in the past. Reenie didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she almost encouraged Serena's choice (but only when Mom & Dad weren't around). When I asked her about it, she just said that she thought it was "sweet."  
  
At Serena's urging (I was actually starting to listen to her these days), I started hanging out with Hotaru. Naturally, that always meant taking Reenie with me, but I didn't mind too much. At least, I didn't at first. But the more time I spent with Hotaru, the more I realized that I'd rather it just be the two of us. I couldn't tell Reenie not to come with me, though. It would hurt her feelings, and then Hotaru would be mad at me, and that was the last thing I wanted. So I devised a plan. It actually worked, too. For the most part, anyway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
We had just finished dinner at our house one night when Reenie excused herself. I had made sure she had plenty of juice at dinner, as it was the most important aspect of my plan. As soon as she was gone, I moved to step two.  
  
"Hotaru, could I ask you something?"  
  
She glanced up from clearing the table. "Sure. What is it?"  
  
I took deep breath, reminding myself that I didn't have time to be nervous. "There's a dance at my school this Friday, and I was wondering, if you weren't busy, maybe you'd like to...um...I mean-"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" she guessed, stopping to look at me.  
  
"Well...yes, but-"  
  
"I...don't know if that's...a good idea," Hotaru said slowly.  
  
I had considered the possibility that she might say no. I mean, she was pretty shy by nature, and didn't really care for big crowds or public places. I just hadn't realized how much it would hurt. Still, my brain wouldn't let me quit so soon. "But why? Don't you like me?"  
  
She blushed and avoided my eyes. "Of course I do. It's just that...Reenie wouldn't like it."  
  
There it was. The one thing I had been most afraid of. If Reenie found out I was trying to get a date with Hotaru, she would probably do her best to kill me. And though most people didn't know it, she was pretty good at martial arts. I'd seen her beat up boys twice her size more than once.  
  
"Hotaru, please," I said. "Just think about it for a while, and then give me your answer."  
  
"Well...o-okay. I'll think about it."  
  
Before she could say anything else, Reenie returned. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing much," Hotaru replied. She quickly finished clearing the table.  
  
Reenie glanced at both of us suspiciously, but she didn't say anything. However, she kept finding excuses to stay very close to Hotaru for the rest of the night. Hotaru kept giving me nervous glances when she thought Reenie wasn't looking, and Reenie kept giving me dirty looks when she knew Hotaru had been looking.  
  
After Hotaru left, Reenie cornered me. "What'd you say to Hotaru?"  
  
"We just talked about school," I replied. "What's your problem?"  
  
Reenie narrowed her eyes. "I'll find out what you said, Sammy."  
  
"Even if you did, I don't see how it's any of your business. It was between Hotaru and me. It had nothing to do with you."  
  
For some reason, Reenie looked hurt, but only for a moment. Then she glared at me and ran up to her room. A few seconds later, I heard the door slam.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie wasn't at lunch the next day, and I wasn't surprised. She'd been avoiding me all morning, and I had a feeling it would be that way for quite a while. The few times that I actually did see her, she either ignored me completely or turned on her heel and walked the other way.  
  
I decided that Reenie could do whatever she wanted. As long as Hotaru was considering my request, nothing else really mattered. As soon as school was out, I went straight to the orphanage to see her. She was happy enough to see me, but I could tell she still hadn't made up her mind. I asked her to leave me a note somewhere when she had made up her mind.  
  
Naturally, she asked, "Why can't I just call you?"  
  
I went on to explain how when one of my friends called last night, there had been heavy breathing on the line that sounded suspiciously like Reenie's.  
  
"Oh. I see," was all she said.  
  
We talked for a few minutes, but Hotaru then told me that she was expecting Reenie to come over soon. I took the hint and made myself scarce. That turned out to be a bad idea.  
  
I was barely out of the door when Reenie walked up. But she was holding hands with Darien. I suddenly remembered that Serena had said something about visiting Hotaru today.  
  
"Sammy, you okay, pal?" Darien asked, giving me a concerned look.  
  
I realized that my face was frozen in an expression of shock. "Um...yeah, couldn't be better," I replied.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Reenie asked.  
  
I decided to have a little fun with her. "Well, Hotaru asked me to stop by, so I did."  
  
Reenie's eyes widened a bit, but then she growled and tried to lunge at me. Fortunately, Darien was still holding her hand, so she didn't have much luck.  
  
I was going to leave right then, but Darien kept asking me questions. How school was, what I was up to, how my friends were. I knew what he was leading up to, but when I tried to warn him of the approaching disaster, he asked the dreaded question.  
  
"How's your sister, Sammy?"  
  
Swallowing the lump in my throat, I put on my best fake smile and said, "Why don't you ask her? She's coming this way."  
  
Darien's face lost most of its color as Serena walked up to us. Reenie was clearly surprised; she'd been so busy glaring at me that she hadn't noticed Serena's approach, either. I, on the other hand, was relieved. This would be my chance to escape.  
  
Serena placed a hand almost possessively on my shoulder. "Hello, Darien," she said smoothly, as if it was something she did every day.  
  
"H-Hi, Serena," he stammered. "How have you been?"  
  
"Just fine. And you?"  
  
"G-Great."  
  
"That's nice." Serena looked down at me. "Let's go, Sammy. Mom's waiting."  
  
"Right," I quickly agreed. As we walked away, I noticed Serena hadn't made any effort to include Reenie in our escape. "Is he always like that?" I asked when we were out of earshot.  
  
Serena smiled. "Only around me."  
  
"But...what about Reenie?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "I don't really need to do anything about her. She knows what I am, and she accepts it. That's all I ask of anyone. Besides, no matter what happens between Darien and I, Reenie is always going to need him in her own way. I don't have any right to keep her from him."  
  
"Am I the only one that thinks Reenie dragged him over there just to try and get you two back together?"  
  
Serena paused for a moment. "I never thought of that. Not that she'd have any luck, but I wouldn't put it past her."  
  
"So you're not going to visit Hotaru today?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. Hotaru knows I don't like to be around Darien anymore, so she'll figure out what happened when Reenie walks in with him."  
  
"And you don't think she'll be upset?"  
  
Serena gave me one of her 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding' looks. "If anything, Hotaru will come to visit me before she gets upset."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Hotaru showed up at our door later that night. Serena was making more and more sense to me every day, which I thought was pretty strange. Would all girls start making more sense if they were lesbians?  
  
What did surprise me was that Hotaru had brought two women with her. I didn't recognize them at first, but then I remembered them from a photo I once found in Serena's room. Hotaru introduced them as Haruka & Michiru.   
  
I almost assumed Haruka was a man, but Serena had been giving me some pointers on what she jokingly called 'lesbian etiquette'. This included fashion, fortunately, and I just happened to notice that while Haruka was dressed like a man, she definitely had feminine features. Of course, I was no expert, so it took a bit of staring before I realized this. A little too much staring, as I soon found out.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" Haruka asked suddenly.  
  
I blinked. "Huh? Um...no! I was just...um..."  
  
Hotaru tugged on Michiru's arm and whispered something to her. Michiru smiled and did the same to Haruka. The older women giggled quietly about something while Hotaru led me away.  
  
"I guess you know they're lesbians now," she said.  
  
"I knew the taller one was, after a while. That's why I was staring."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "She knows. Haruka's used to that reaction."  
  
"Are they friends of yours?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but they actually came to see Serena."  
  
This quickly became obvious, because Serena, Haruka, Michiru, and Reenie all came into the hallway. Most of them were wearing coats, and when Hotaru began to put hers on, I figured it was all girl gathering that I wouldn't have much interest in.  
  
So when they headed for the door, I was a little surprised to hear Michiru suggest that I go with them.  
  
Everyone else (including me) stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. "I think it's a perfect opportunity for Sammy to gain some much needed knowledge on certain...subjects."  
  
The girls all traded looks before Serena walked over to me and asked, "Sammy, do you want to go with us?"  
  
I was about to say no when I realized something. Since Serena had admitted she was a lesbian, Mom, Dad, and Darien, three people she trusted a great deal, had suddenly become uncomfortable around her. All because she was dating different people now. It wasn't fair to her, and it wasn't fair to me and Reenie, either. They were forcing us to choose sides, and though I never thought I'd admit it, I was on Serena's. She needed to know that I didn't have a problem being her brother.  
  
And if all that wasn't convincing enough, there was a pleading look on Hotaru's face. Whatever it was, I finally agreed to go.  
  
On the way to the car, Serena told me that we were going to the temple on Cherry Hill. I remembered that Rei lived up there, and that Serena often went there with her friends.  
  
Haruka's sports car wasn't exactly made for six people, so four of us had to sit in the back. After some debate (most of it by Reenie, who didn't seem to want me near Hotaru), it was decided that Reenie would sit in Serena's lap. Neither of them had a problem with that. However, since that left the rest of the backseat for Hotaru and me, Reenie did have a problem with it. She kept shooting me dirty looks, even after Hotaru volunteered to sit next to her and Serena.  
  
About the halfway through the trip, Hotaru took my hand and squeezed it gently. Not knowing what else to do, I squeezed back and returned the warm smile that she gave me. Only she didn't let go just then.  
  
I didn't even realize it until we arrived at the temple, but Michiru had been watching us the whole time, a tiny smile on her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rei's grandfather met us at the temple gates. One by one, he took our coats and promptly handed them to Chad, who was nearly buried under the weight. Grandpa Hino led us to what he called Rei's relaxation room and said to call Chad if we needed anything.  
  
I was slightly surprised to find Molly, Mina, Lita, and Amy already talking with Rei. It suddenly occurred to me that I was the only straight male in the room, which just made me more uncomfortable. However, I didn't have time to think about running, as Michiru made a point of dragging me inside. She sat me between Hotaru and a silent woman I hadn't noticed before. She had long, green hair and the kind of eyes that made a person seem older than they really were.   
  
Michiru simply told me that her name was Setsuna and she wasn't a lesbian. I was glad she did, because out of force of habit, I was starting to suspect every female I met. Hotaru leaned over and whispered, "Be nice to Setsuna-mama; I don't think she thinks very highly of you, thanks to Reenie." At that point, Setsuna glanced at me, and as her cold gaze passed over me, I had a sudden urge to wet my pants and run away screaming.  
  
The girls talked about trivial things at first, and my attention started to wander. After what seemed like hours, Haruka cleared her throat. I looked up to find everyone looking at me. "What?" I asked innocently.  
  
Michiru spoke up. "Sammy, do you know why we asked you to come here?"  
  
I glanced around the room and quickly decided this wasn't the time to make a joke. "Not really." I thought I heard something like a snort from Setsuna's direction, but when I glanced at her, she was looking at Reenie, who was, of course, looking straight at me.  
  
"Well, you're obviously aware of the changes your family has been going through lately, and we know that you might be a bit...confused. So we're going to answer any questions you might have to the best of our ability."  
  
"You mean you're ALL lesbians?" I asked in disbelief. I had been under the impression that most lesbians didn't like to talk about themselves, much less reveal the truth to anyone else.  
  
"Not ALL of us," Lita replied with a smile. "Some of us, like Rei and myself, are just trying to support our friends and the decisions that they've made."  
  
"So you planned this whole meeting just so I could ask you questions?"  
  
"Not exactly," Serena replied. "This meeting is for Hotaru and Reenie's benefit, as well. They know just as much as you do, if not less."  
  
"Okay." I decided to get the biggest mystery out of the way first. "What is it that made you al--uh, SOME of you...decide to be lesbians?"  
  
"It's not always a choice," Amy said. "In my case, it just...happened. One day, I knew what I wanted in a guy, and the next, I woke up in bed with a girl."  
  
There were several surprised looks.  
  
"What? I thought we were being honest."  
  
"We are," Rei agreed, blushing a little. "We just didn't know you'd say it like that."  
  
"Well, it was curiosity in my case," Molly said. "I wanted to know what the big deal was, and it really wasn't that big a deal at all. Of course, Melvin still doesn't get it, but he took me back, so I-"  
  
"Wait," I interrupted. "You were straight, then you were a lesbian, and now you're straight again?"  
  
"I know it sounds strange," she admitted, "but I was only a lesbian for about three weeks. After that, I realized that it wasn't for me."  
  
"This next question might be a bit personal, so I'm not sure I should ask it."  
  
"No, go ahead," Michiru insisted. "Ask away."  
  
I swallowed nervously. "Um...please don't take this the wrong way, but...how many of you have slept with my sister?"  
  
"Two," Serena replied, not missing a beat. "If they're comfortable enough with admitting it, they'll tell you who they are."  
  
"I was the first," Molly said. "I don't know who the other was..."  
  
"I guess it's not really my business, anyway," I quickly added, noticing the frown Setsuna was giving me. However, it wasn't because of my question. It was the fact that Hotaru was holding my hand again.  
  
"I've got a question for you, Sammy," Mina said. "Do you feel any differently about us or Serena, now that you know we're lesbians?"  
  
"Sure. I mean, I used to think being one was a bad thing, but it's really not a big deal. It took some getting used to, but being around Serena made me realize that lesbians are real people, just like anyone else. I feel like I could talk to one I don't know and not be that uncomfortable."  
  
"So has your opinion of your sister changed?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it has. I used to think she was a typical blond: all looks and no brains. But these past few days have shown me a side of her that I never knew before. A side I'd be proud to tell anyone about, really. I won't get in any more fights because someone called her a lesbian, but I'll slug the first guy that says anything bad about her."  
  
Serena smiled at me from across the room, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone else was, too...except for Setsuna, anyway.   
  
* * * * *  
  
After the meeting ended, Serena rushed over and gave me a big hug. "I'm really proud of you, little brother," she said, kissing my forehead. "You've really grown up into a respectable young man."  
  
"A handsome one, too," Michiru added, giving me a peck on the cheek. To my credit, I only swooned a little. I don't care what anyone says about lesbians, being kissed by a woman that looks like Michiru is always a pleasure (even if you know it won't go any further than that).  
  
Haruka took me aside a little later. "You know, you're lucky to have Moonface for a sister, kid. Take good care of her, or your next fight will be with me." To emphasize this, she stuck a fist in my face. Other than when Setsuna looked at me, I can honestly say that I've never been more afraid of a woman.  
  
My reply was something along the lines of a whimpered, "Yes, sir."  
  
Haruka smiled and let me go, but I knew she was watching as I took my seat in the car.  
  
The ride home was mostly uneventful, until I felt a sudden pressure on my neck and shoulder. Hotaru had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Reenie had nodded off as well, and Serena was gently stroking her pink hair, humming a strange but beautiful song that I'd never heard before. I forgot for a moment that Reenie was our cousin, because at that moment, I would have sworn that Serena was her mother. The more I watched them together, the more common this image became.   
  
Finally, realizing how late it was and how tired I was, I slipped an arm around Hotaru and gently laid my head against hers. Just before my eyes closed, I thought I heard a whisper from the front seat, but I was asleep before I knew it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sammy, wake up!" a voice hissed in my ear.  
  
I opened my eyes to see Reenie standing outside the car, a frown on her face.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
Reenie gestured angrily to Hotaru, who was still asleep on my shoulder. "Care to explain?"  
  
"There's nothing to explain," I replied. "She fell asleep."  
  
Reenie narrowed her eyes, and she started to turn away, as if she was leaving. Then she spun around, her fist catching the tip of my chin. Still, even that was enough to throw me against the seat. The next thing I knew, Reenie was on top of me, slamming her fists into any part of me she could reach. "I won't let you take Hotaru away from me!" she screamed, pulling at my hair.   
  
I managed to open my mouth, but not for long. "Reenie, what-"  
  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Reenie shrieked, her fist connecting with my jaw.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Reenie's waist and pulled her away. When my vision cleared, I could see that they belonged to Serena. Somehow, I'd ended up on the ground. I figured Reenie must have pulled me out of the car. She was still screaming her head off, struggling in Serena's arms.  
  
Gentle hands touched my shoulders. "Are you all right, Sammy?" Michiru asked, helping me stand.  
  
I didn't answer, partially because my jaw felt broken, but mostly because I felt pretty embarrassed. I mean, Reenie was almost half my height. I could always say I'd let her hit me, but something told me that it wouldn't do much good.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of cold hands pressed against my cheeks, and my head was turned until Hotaru came into view. She was studying my face intently, possibly looking for some signs of internal bleeding. I began to wonder just how hard Reenie had hit me, because I thought I could see a green glow on either side of my face. But that was impossible, since they would've been coming from Hotaru's hands. Still, I didn't have time to think about it as I fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I didn't wake up until the next morning. I found that my wounds were gone, and that I felt no pain at all.  
  
I also found a slip of paper in my pocket. On the front side, printed in Hotaru's graceful script, were the words, "Pick me up at seven." On the back was her phone number.  
  
I was so happy that I nearly forgot two very important things.  
  
The dance was only a day away, and I still had to deal with Reenie.  
  
To Be Continued in  
Sammy's Story 2: The Battle for Hotaru's Heart  



	2. Battle for Hotaru's Heart

Sammy's Story 2: Battle for Hotaru's Heart  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their owners.  
  
Note: I know it took forever, but part of the story was erased by a faulty disk, and I had to rebuild/rewrite it, knowing it would never be as good as it first was. That's a terrible pressure to write under, but hopefully, you'll like (or dislike) the end result enough to leave a thoughtful review.  
  
  
The night of the dance arrived before I knew it. Reenie hadn't spoken to me since our fight (though I saw it as more of an attack, since blows weren't exactly exchanged; I was the only one that got hit), and it was starting to really bother me. However, the fact that Hotaru had agreed to go out with me kept me in a very good mood.  
  
I was dressed at six, and would've paced the kitchen for half an hour if Serena hadn't forced me to sit down. "Sammy, you're going to ruin your shoes before you hit the dance floor," she scolded. "You've got to relax!"  
  
"I can't, Serena!" I replied. "I'm going to be dancing with Hotaru Tomoe! How can I possibly relax?!"  
  
Serena smiled. "You really do like her, don't you?"  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!" I demanded.  
  
"No reason," she answered, her smile growing wider. "Just imagining how many kids Mrs. Hotaru Tsukino will have."  
  
I could feel myself blushing all over.  
  
"Sammy, calm down. I was just kidding. Anyway, you've got to go out with her first."  
  
Something that had been at the back of my mind all day suddenly made itself known. "Wait. Where's Reenie?"  
  
"Up in her room. Don't worry, I warned her what would happen if she tried anything tonight. She's not going to the dance, anyway."  
  
A few minutes later, a car horn honked outside.  
  
Serena grinned and dragged me to the door. "That's Haruka & Michiru. Good luck, little brother."  
  
Michiru had convinced Haruka to drive Hotaru & I to the dance. Either that, or Haruka just wanted to make sure I didn't try anything with Hotaru. Fortunately, Setsuna wasn't with them.  
  
As soon as I walked out of the front door, Haruka & Michiru began whistling, whooping and clapping, as if I were some sort of runway model. I knew they were just doing it to make me feel better, but it still helped.  
  
As I slid in the seat behind her, Haruka gave me a knowing look. It basically meant "keep those hands where I can see them," as far as I was concerned.   
  
It didn't take long to drive to the orphanage, and soon, I was knocking on the front door, trying to figure out what I should say first. I was growing more nervous by the moment, and by the time the door opened, I could barely remember my own name.  
  
An older woman with white hair answered the door. "Can I help you, young man?" she asked with a smile.  
  
The first thing out of my mouth was, "HimynameisSammy."  
  
She tilted her head a bit, and then chuckled. "Oh, it's you!" She turned away for a moment. "Hotaru, dear! Your date's here!"  
  
As Hotaru came into view, I think my brain officially shut down for the night. She was wearing a white dress, but that didn't really matter. She could've come to the door wearing rags for all I cared. At any rate, she'd never looked more stunning, and it was probably obvious, since I was the one looking stunned.  
  
The older woman gave Hotaru a gentle push and told us to have fun before closing the door.  
  
Hotaru smiled nervously. "How do I look?"  
  
Since my brain was still out to lunch, I told her the only thing I could. "HimynameisSammy."  
  
She blinked slowly. "What?"  
  
I somehow willed myself to think, and after a few seconds, I said, "You look...nice. Beautiful. Perfect. Absolutely gorgeous. Radiant. Spectac-"  
  
At that point, Hotaru pressed a finger to my lips. "One would've been fine," she pointed out with a smile. "But thanks. You look nice, too." Then her face became more serious. "Have you seen Reenie?"  
  
"She's at home. Why?" I asked, a hint of fear slipping into my voice. I actually glanced at the nearby bushes and expected to see a head of pink hair poking out of them.  
  
"I called your house a few minutes ago, and no one answered. Maybe she went somewhere with Darien?"  
  
"Probably," I replied. "She's not too happy with me."  
  
Hotaru slipped her small hand into mine. "Well, I am. Come on, we have a date to get started." She nearly had to drag me to the car, as I was too busy telling myself that I would never wash that hand again.  
  
Once we were seated, Michiru turned around to look at us. "I think you two make a very cute couple," she said.  
  
I refused to blush, since I'd already made a fool of myself once. I noticed that Hotaru didn't blush, either, but for a different reason. She was staring up at the full moon with a thoughtful look on her face. I'm not the superstitious type, so I didn't really believe in omens. But if ever there were a sign my life would take a turn for the worst, that full moon was it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The dance was more crowded than I thought it would be. I could instantly sense Hotaru's social anxiety kicking in as Haruka pulled up to the gym.  
  
"Is it safe to assume you two will be fine on your own?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Or do you need," Haruka added with an evil grin, "chaperones?"  
  
I could see that Hotaru was about to open her mouth, so I gave her hand a good squeeze. "We can manage," I said. When Hotaru looked at me, I flashed her a reassuring smile. That seemed to calm her down, for the moment. Still, I had a feeling that if I had been some guy she didn't know that well, Haruka would've been following us all night, just waiting for me to slip up.  
  
It quickly became obvious to me that Hotaru wasn't going to do anything unless I suggested it, and even then, she'd take a few minutes to consider it before agreeing or disagreeing. She even hesitated when I offered to get her some punch, fearing it might be too much for her sensitive digestive system. I calmly explained to her that punch was probably the safest thing to drink, next to water. Finally, she agreed, under the condition that I take her back to the car if she even felt the slightest bit sick.  
  
Since she'd made such a fuss about the punch, I assumed she'd think dancing was as dangerous as skydiving. So for the longest time, we only moved to various spots around the gym, talking about anything that we both found interesting. Not surprisingly, most of Hotaru's conversation topics were in some way related to Reenie.   
  
I was just about to change the subject for the tenth time when I spotted something that made my jaw drop. Across the crowded gym, I could see a familiar face. It was staring back at me with the coldest look, void of any emotion except rage. And then, to my disbelief, the person started straight towards us.  
  
Thinking quickly, I interrupted Hotaru's story and asked, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
I could already see the hesitation on her face, so I gently took her hands in mine. "Please, Hotaru. Just one dance? That's all I want."  
  
Fortunately, she agreed, and as soon as she did so, I practically carried her to the dance floor. I would do anything to escape those hateful eyes.  
  
"I never knew you wanted to dance so badly," Hotaru said, looking very surprised.   
  
"It's not that I wanted to dance so badly. It's that I wanted to dance with you, Hotaru."  
  
Her whole face turned a light shade of pink, and before she could say anything else, I took her hand and wrapped one arm around her waist. We started off slowly, since I'd only gotten lessons from Michiru the night before. Even though it was obvious Hotaru knew a lot more about dancing than I did, she made no attempt to speed things up. That was good, since I had no desire to stomp on her toes.  
  
Everything was going fine, until those eyes appeared again. I swallowed a gasp and silently hoped Hotaru wouldn't see them. If she did, the date would probably end instantly. Fortunately, the eyes didn't have the courage to confront me while we were dancing. But I had already planned a possible escape route out the back door and through the parking lot, just in case.  
  
The song ended, and I thought Hotaru might want to stop. But she didn't loosen her grip on me, and when the next song started, I got the feeling she was actually enjoying this. That feeling was confirmed when halfway through the song, she pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. Thankfully, I managed to stay conscious, even with all the blood rushing to my head.  
  
The longer we danced, the more positive I became that I wouldn't be able to let go when the dance was over. It was if every part of Hotaru's body had developed addictive properties. The silkiness of her hair as it brushed against my cheek, the softness of her warm skin against mine. She probably wasn't wearing much perfume, but the very scent of her was intoxicating. The realization came to me when she pulled back enough to look into my eyes. Then, there was no question. I was in love with Hotaru Tomoe. My only wish was that she felt the same way.  
  
The dance was over too soon for me, but as we walked back to the car, I knew there was something special between us. I could tell by the way Hotaru kept glancing into my eyes every few seconds.  
  
Then, just like that, our happiness was ruined. As we rounded the final corner of the building that led into the parking lot, I spotted a car parked close to Haruka's. It belonged to Darien, who was sitting in the driver's seat. Next to him was Setsuna with her aged eyes. Pacing back and forth in front of the car was Reenie.  
  
I had blindly hoped we could stay just out of her reach all night, but there was no way to keep Hotaru from seeing her now. I heard her gasp beside me as she finally spotted her friend.  
  
Perhaps drawn by some internal radar that was tuned to Hotaru's unique frequency, Reenie turned and looked directly at us. The surprise on her face was quickly replaced by anger in its purest form. But she didn't charge and tackle me, as I thought she might. She had gotten dressed up, too, so maybe she was just waiting to pound me after she'd changed at home.  
  
I didn't see any point in delaying my doom, so I kept walking to Haruka's car, even though I would have to pass Reenie to get there. Hotaru kept up with me, but as we got closer to Reenie, she began to fall behind.  
  
Naturally, Reenie stepped into my path. She stared up into my eyes, as if trying to read my mind.   
  
Darien started to get out of the car, but Setsuna placed a hand on his arm and made him stay where he was.  
  
"I'm warning you, Sammy," Reenie said in a quiet but threatening voice. "And I'm only doing that because you're my cousin." She stepped even closer, her nose only centimeters from mine. "Stay away from Hotaru."  
  
"I can't do that anymore than you could, Reenie."  
  
She frowned and took a step back. "Stay away from her, Sammy. I mean it."  
  
"That's not your decision to make, Reenie. It's Hotaru's. If she wants me to stay away, then I will, but not until she says it."  
  
Reenie glanced at Hotaru, who was still too shocked to say anything. Then she turned and got into Darien's car. I watched him drive away, silently wondering if he was trying to replace Serena with Setsuna, or if they had both been stupid enough to go along with Reenie's desire for revenge.   
  
"That was one of the bravest things I've ever seen," Hotaru said quietly. "No one has ever stood up to Reenie like that."  
  
I smiled at her. "I had a very good reason."  
  
She blushed and turned away, but allowed me to slip my arm around her waist as we walked back to the car. Haruka flashed me a thumb's up, while Michiru only smiled, as usual.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru didn't say anything else until we were outside the orphanage. Then she turned to me and smiled shyly. "I had a very nice time tonight, Sammy. Could we do it again soon?"  
  
"Whenever you want, Hotaru," I replied.   
  
I could tell there was something she wanted to say, but she looked a little unsure of herself. Finally, I took her hands in my own. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
She looked into my eyes, and then lowered her head. "I think...that..."  
  
"You think what?" I pressed, leaning closer to her.  
  
Hotaru wrapped her arms around my neck, and I could feel her warm breath next to my ear. "That I'm falling in love with you," she whispered.  
  
The joy that filled me was indescribable, but I guess my face did a pretty good job of expressing it. Because then Hotaru came even closer and softly pressed her lips to mine. I could feel my legs turning to mush as she slowly pulled back, then changed her mind and kissed me once more, holding this one a bit longer. Finally, she ended the kiss and said, "Bye, Sammy." I didn't even realize she was gone until the door closed behind me.  
  
When the ability to move returned to me, I slowly took one step forward. That was a mistake, because my legs folded under me, and I fell to my knees. I was panting for air, and my heart was beating rapidly, as if it might burst from my chest at any moment.   
  
According to Michiru, I passed out just then, and Haruka carried me back to car. All I know is that when I woke up, we were in front of my house, and they were trying to make sure I hadn't slipped into a coma. Amazingly enough, I woke up just as Michiru was about to try mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Unfortunately, Haruka stopped her as soon as she saw my eyes open. They didn't leave until I was safely seated on the couch in the living room, where I could pass out all I wanted.  
  
I was happy, worried, and confused at the same time. Hotaru at least thought she was falling in love with me, and had no problem sealing the thought with a kiss or two. But I was worried that I would act like a typical guy and do something stupid to mess it up. After all, even Darien, the "perfect boyfriend," had lost Serena. I was also unsure of where to go from here. I'd never been on a real date before, and now I wasn't sure what it meant. Were Hotaru and I a couple now? Could I start introducing her as my girlfriend? I figured Serena would be able to help me, since she'd had at least one serious boyfriend.  
  
Strangely enough, the light in Serena's bedroom was off. Usually, she'd still be up talking to one of her friends on the phone. I figured she'd just gone to bed a few minutes ago, and decided it would be better to wake her before she reached her "dead to the world" state.   
  
I quietly slipped into the room and walked over to the bed, where I could see her blonde hair spread out across the pillow. I thought it was strange that she had straightened it out instead of leaving in her usual giant pigtails, but I didn't dwell on it. I reached over and shook her shoulder. "Serena, wake up," I whispered.  
  
There was a low grunt in reply.  
  
"Serena, wake up!" I hissed, shaking harder.  
  
This time an arm shot out and pushed me away.  
  
Growing desperate, I grabbed the blanket and yanked it off. "Serena, I really need...your...help." There was just one problem. The girl in the bed had blonde hair and blue eyes, but it wasn't Serena. It was Mina.   
  
She squinted at me, then her eyes widened as she realized who I was. "Sammy, what are you doing in here?!" she whispered.  
  
"I was going to ask YOU that!" I replied. "Where's Serena?!"  
  
"Try the other lump with blonde hair," she suggested, pulling the blanket back over her head.  
  
By then, we'd made so much noise with our fierce whispering that Serena sat up in bed. "Sammy, what is it?"  
  
I grabbed her hand and pulled until she followed me out into the hall. "Serena, what is Mina doing in your bed?!"  
  
"Sleeping, until you came along. Why?"  
  
"Don't you think Mom and Dad might be a little upset?"  
  
"I don't care what they think. Mina needed a place to stay for the night, so she came here. She'll be gone before Mom and Dad wake up."  
  
"And this has nothing to do with you both being lesbians?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
I gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"Okay, maybe it does, but nothing happened."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sammy, she gave me a forehead kiss. That's like the ultimate way of saying, 'I love you, but I'll NEVER touch you.' Now, did you wake me up just to play 20 Questions with my personal life?"  
  
"No. I need some advice about Hotaru...and Reenie."  
  
Serena frowned. "Is she bothering you again?"  
  
"She was at the dance, Serena. Darien and Setsuna brought her."  
  
"I saw her sneak out right after you left. I didn't think Darien would actually encourage her to do something like that, though."  
  
I shook my head. "I think she asked him to do it. Setsuna probably helped convince him, too."  
  
"Can't say I'm surprised. I never liked the way she looked at him."  
  
"Never mind that! Reenie told me to stay way from Hotaru. I didn't listen to her, but when we dropped Hotaru off, she kissed me twice!"  
  
Serena grinned. "Way to go, little brother!"  
  
"But what I do now?"  
  
"Now? You go to bed like normal people. In the morning, I'll do the Big Sister Advice Column. Sleep now, advice tomorrow. Got it? Good."  
  
Before I could stop her, Serena went back into her room and closed the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
No matter what I tried, sleep refused to come to me. I just kept seeing Hotaru's face every time I closed my eyes. But the more I thought about her, the more I missed her. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see her again, and I couldn't wait until morning.  
  
So began one of the craziest things I've ever done. Despite the fact that it was now raining and well past midnight, I jogged the ten blocks down to the orphanage. I was in pretty good shape (I was on the track team at school), and I wanted to see Hotaru as soon as possible.  
  
I wasn't stupid enough to knock on the front door, so I crept around to the back, silently counting the windows in my head until I found the one I thought was Hotaru's. Conveniently enough, there was a large crate just below the window that could easily hold my weight. I climbed onto it as quietly as I could and inched toward the window.  
  
I was surprised to hear voices inside. Who could Hotaru be talking to now? I took a deep breath and grabbed the windowsill, pulling myself up so I could see inside. The first person I saw was Hotaru. She was sitting on her bed, looking slightly upset. I couldn't figure out why until someone walked past her.  
  
I ducked down as fast I could, disbelief in my eyes. The other person was Reenie. If my guess was correct, she was probably giving Hotaru a list of reasons why I was no good for her.  
  
Eventually, I gathered enough courage to look into the window a second time. Reenie had moved to the bed, blocking my view of Hotaru, and was now gesturing wildly. I had a feeling that throwing one of her tantrums would only upset Hotaru.  
  
Suddenly, Hotaru got up and pushed past Reenie. She grabbed something off the dresser and held it out for Reenie to see. Before I could get a good look at it, Reenie grabbed the object and ripped it into little pieces. There was a shocked look on Hotaru's face, and an angry one quickly replaced it. She said something and then pointed to the door. I had a feeling she was telling Reenie to leave.  
  
Of course, Reenie was never one to be bossed around by anyone. Using her surprising strength, she shoved Hotaru, causing her to fall back on to the bed. I could feel my blood boiling as I bit down on my lower lip hard. Now Reenie was standing over Hotaru, gesturing wildly again. Hotaru was still looking very angry, and so was Reenie.   
  
But then Reenie did something very unexpected. As near as I could tell, she started crying. She gestured again, and then pointed to the mess on the floor. This was followed by another gesture, then pointing at herself. I had no idea what she was saying, but Hotaru looked puzzled. Reenie got upset again and pointed harder at herself, and I definitely heard the words "more than he ever could."  
  
At this point, I ducked down again, possibly because I was trying to figure out if I was the "he" Reenie was talking about. But the next time I looked into the window, I quickly decided that it didn't matter.  
  
Hotaru was crying now, and Reenie had stopped gesturing. And then, I witnessed one of the most shocking things in my life. Reenie turned away from Hotaru, giving me a clear view of her face. I could see that she was still crying, but that wasn't what shocked me. In the center of her head was some kind of mark. Whatever it was, it was glowing with a pink light.  
  
Before I had a chance to think about it further, Reenie moved again, and I could see that there was a similar mark on Hotaru's forehead, except it was glowing with a violet light. She seemed to be wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Then Reenie moved back to Hotaru, and without warning, grabbed her face. I could see the surprise on Hotaru's face as Reenie leaned down and kissed her.  
  
The effect was like a bullet through my heart. I almost threw open the window then, but I stopped myself. I told myself that Hotaru would push Reenie away, and tell her that she was in love with me. I told myself that she'd meant what she said to me. I told myself that we were meant to be together, and that no one could take that away from us.  
  
Only Hotaru didn't push Reenie away, or do any of those things. She wasn't kissing back, but she was allowing Reenie to kiss her.  
  
I slowly sank away from the window, counting the seconds in my head. I looked back once I reached sixty. The scene was no different. I dropped to the ground, trying to think of what I should do next. I came up with nothing.   
  
I sat down on the ground, pressing my back against the crate. I tried to think of what Reenie possibly could've said to Hotaru. The more I thought about it, the more I knew it had to be the same thing Hotaru had told me. Only Reenie didn't think she was in love with Hotaru. Apparently, she knew. Apparently, Hotaru felt the same way, or at least cared enough about Reenie to be comfortable with kissing her.  
  
I was a fool. The signs of Reenie's love for Hotaru had always been there. The way they had been inseparable, the way she had reacted when I came along, the way she fiercely attacked me, and the way she refused to let me have Hotaru to myself. Then there was the fact that she had sided with Serena's choice of becoming a lesbian. Reenie was one, too. I should have known then. I should have known, but I didn't.  
  
My hand brushed against something hard and round. The anger was clouding my mind now, and before I knew what was happening, I heard glass shattering and Reenie screaming. Then I ran hard and fast, faster than I'd ever run in my life. The world became a blur around me, and the tears rolling down my face didn't help my vision, either. I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. Then I collapsed, the soft grass cushioning my fall. I cried and cried, trying to figure out why Hotaru didn't love me back. Why she loved Reenie more. Why I had to lose my first love. The answers never came, and as I cried myself to sleep, I realized they probably never would.  
  
Concluded in Part 3: Busted Ribs & Broken Hearts  



	3. Busted Ribs & Broken Hearts

Sammy's Story 3: Busted Ribs & Broken Hearts  
  
  
I wasn't sure what woke me up the next morning: the warm sun on my face, or something moving in my pocket. I slowly opened one eye to see a large man leaning over me. I tried to pretend that I was asleep, but he caught the slight movement and grabbed my throat, hauling me up from the ground.  
  
"Hey, fellas!" he shouted. "He's awake!"  
  
Instantly, nine other men appeared. I didn't like the looks they were giving me.  
  
"What's yer name, kid?" the first man asked.  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
His fist crashed into my jaw, and I could taste blood in my mouth.  
  
"I asked you a question, ya little punk!" he shouted.  
  
I opened my mouth, as if to speak, and spit the blood in his eyes.  
  
He let go, but an even stronger grip around my neck soon replaced his.  
  
"That was real stupid, kid," another said.  
  
Something heavy hit me in the back, and I feel to my knees.  
  
"Well, is it him?" someone asked.  
  
"Could be. His hair's brown."  
  
"Yeah, but he's got no glasses."  
  
"Maybe he dropped them. Do I LOOK like I care?!"  
  
They seemed to be busy arguing, and no one was holding me just then. I took a few deep breaths, then ran as fast as I could.  
  
"Hey! GET HIM!" a man shouted.  
  
I quickly realized that they'd taken me somewhere, because I was inside a building I'd never seen before. There were so many turns and doors that they all looked the same. It became clear that I was going nowhere fast.  
  
Suddenly, one of the men seemed to jump out of thin air, and his foot slammed into my side. I was certain I heard something breaking before I crashed into the wall and slumped to the ground. He laughed at me before he brought his foot down on my head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Just make it easy on yourself, kid," a man growled as I came to. "Tell us your name and you might live."  
  
There was more blood in my mouth now, but I decided not to spit it out this time. "Tommy," I lied.  
  
His face twisted, and he punched the man next to him. "Idiot! I told you to get Mortimer Grimes, the rich kid! Instead, you bring me...TOMMY?!"  
  
So they thought I was someone else. Someone they were planning to hold for ransom, apparently.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter, anyway," he muttered, turning back to me. "You've still got a heart crystal, and that's good enough for me." He opened his mouth wide and leaned forward.  
  
There was a sudden pain in my chest, and I looked down to see a bright light. Something was coming out of my chest, and I could only assume that it was a heart crystal.  
  
The man's eyes widened with anticipation as the crystal floated towards his open mouth.  
  
That was when the wall exploded. Something big and orange came straight at us. It hit the man and instantly consumed him. I could feel the incredible heat as it passed by me and plowed through the opposite wall.  
  
I was barely aware that the heart crystal had gone back into my chest.  
  
Another man jumped in through the hole in the wall and grabbed me. "Move it, kid!" he shouted, pushing me out the door.  
  
We hadn't gotten far when a voice rang out.   
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
The man behind me screamed, and I felt the incredible heat again. The impact of the big orange thing hitting threw me forward. I flew through the air for a few seconds before two arms wrapped around me.  
  
"Relax," a gentle voice said. "I've got you."  
  
I looked up, but the face I saw wasn't familiar to me. Yet, at the same time, it was. But I didn't have time to think about that as the darkness returned, and I fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I can't believe this crap!" a voice shouted. "Most of them were people! How could they do something like this to a kid?!"  
  
"This is an unusual place, Haruka. Even people can be very cruel. They don't always have to be demons."  
  
"I don't care, Michiru! It's not right, dammit!"  
  
"I can hear you, y'know," I whispered.  
  
I opened one eye to see both their heads snap towards me.  
  
"Sammy?" Michiru leaned over me, placing her hand on my cheek. "Are you okay, sweetie?"  
  
"I feel like a truck hit me, but yeah."  
  
Haruka's face twisted in rage, and she turned away, muttering to herself.  
  
Michiru smiled and leaned closer to me. "Haruka's upset because we found you after all the damage had been done. She blames herself."  
  
"Well, she's not the one that beat me," I pointed out.  
  
"That's true, but you know how stubborn she can be." She frowned a bit. "Do you think you can tell us what happened? It might help us figure out who those men were."  
  
I opened my mouth, and then stopped. I was trying to figure out if I should include the part about Hotaru and Reenie. But then I realized that Michiru wasn't stupid. If I said I just went out for a jog at midnight, she'd know something wasn't right. So I told her everything.  
  
Haruka mostly paced the room while I talked. When I got to the part about my attackers, she came forward, listening to my every word.   
  
I ended talking about the two strange women that had saved me.  
  
Michiru glanced at Haruka, who nodded. "Sammy, there's something we need to show you." She held up a mirror.  
  
I gasped when I saw my reflection. My face was heavily bandaged, and the only visible parts were my right eye and mouth, and even my jaw had a purple bruise on it. And then I noticed another image forming in the mirror. It was a beautiful woman, dressed in a sparkling, white gown. I noticed she looked a lot like Serena. And I could not take my eyes off her as the amazing story was told.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sammy!" a voice whispered. "Wake up!"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. "S-Serena?"  
  
She smiled down at me, pressing her hand to my cheek. "You big dummy. Don't you know I'm the only one allowed to beat you up?"  
  
"Tell that to the guys that did it." I couldn't stop staring at her.   
  
Her smile faded. "Sammy, I-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I blurted out.  
  
"You know I couldn't do that, Sammy. Haruka and Michiru took a big risk by showing you in the first place, and you can't tell anyone."  
  
I somehow managed to smirk. "It's not like anyone would believe me, anyway. I mean, who would suspect that YOU were Sailor Moon?"  
  
Serena paused, and I could tell she was trying to figure out whether to take it as a compliment or be insulted. I wasn't really sure how I'd meant it myself.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something," she said after a while.  
  
"If by 'something,' you mean Reenie and Hotaru, then I don't want to hear it."  
  
She frowned. "Sammy, you need to hear this."  
  
"I don't care. I don't WANT to hear it, Serena!" I could feel my body shuddering with rage at the thought of them together.  
  
"Calm down, little brother. You're already hurt badly."  
  
"Exactly. I don't want to be hurt any more than I already am," I said quietly.  
  
She sighed and stroked my head. "Oh, Sammy, I'm so sorry. I wish you hadn't found out that way."  
  
"Well, how would you WANT me to find out?"  
  
"Any way but the one you did."  
  
Something occurred to me, and it wasn't good at all. "Did...you know?"  
  
She blinked and looked at me in disbelief. "Sammy-"  
  
"Did you?!" I shouted.  
  
"No!" She looked hurt. "I wouldn't keep something like that from you. I knew they were best friends, but that's it. I thought Reenie might have a problem sharing Hotaru, but I just found out why from Setsuna today."  
  
I sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'm sorry, Serena."  
  
"I know you didn't mean it." But that was all she said.  
  
"I just don't understand. Hotaru said she...she thought she loved me."  
  
"She does," Serena said quietly.  
  
"Then why...?!"  
  
"She loves Reenie, too."  
  
"But..."  
  
"She's just as confused as you are, Sammy. Probably even more so. Hotaru doesn't want to hurt either of you, but she'll never be able to choose. Her heart is too kind to reject someone she cares about."  
  
It shouldn't have made sense...but it did. And I hated that. I couldn't be mad at Hotaru for loving anyone...even if it wasn't me. But she did love me...and Reenie. It wasn't fair. It wasn't necessarily right. But it was true.  
  
"She wants to see you," Serena said, breaking into my thoughts.  
  
"No," I replied instantly.  
  
"Sammy, you can't-"  
  
"...see her. Not yet. Not now."  
  
Serena looked so sad. "Sammy, you're only hurting her by doing this."  
  
Hurting HER?! That was when I lost it. "Serena, in the last two days, I have fallen in love, had my heart broken, and then had everything ELSE broken. I think I have a right to be a little upset right now! So if I want some time alone to think, she should respect that. She WILL respect that, and so will anyone else who wants to see me!"  
  
She didn't say anything right away. "Does that include me?"  
  
"No. You're the only exception."  
  
"Sammy, Mom and Dad-"  
  
"I said you're the only exception!" I snapped.  
  
She stared at me for a long moment. "Sammy, they didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes, they did."  
  
"What could they have possibly done to deserve this?!"  
  
"They hurt you," I said simply. "They didn't understand. They weren't there for you. They didn't even TRY to help. It's what they didn't do, Serena."  
  
Serena blinked and started to protest. Then she realized I was right, and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Serena, please don't cry," I said, wishing I hadn't snapped like that.  
  
She didn't stop crying, but she leaned over and hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "I love you, Sammy. Don't forget that, okay?"  
  
"I won't," was all I could think to say.  
  
She smiled, wiping away a few tears, then squeezed my hand. "I'll bring you some of Lita's cupcakes next time."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Serena reached over and ruffled my hair. "You know, I think Haruka & Michiru might like to see you, too. And I can't always be here..."  
  
"They can come. But no one else."  
  
She nodded. "Will you be okay by yourself? I could stay overnight, if you want."  
  
I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I need to think."  
  
"Think, not brood, right?"  
  
"Right," I agreed with a small smile.  
  
It took a few more minutes, but I finally convinced her to go home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Michiru brought me breakfast. She didn't say anything about Hotaru, but I could tell she wanted to.  
  
"You think I'm wrong, too, don't you?" I asked after I had eaten. "About not wanting to see Hotaru."  
  
Michiru hesitated. "I understand why you don't want to see her right away. But I do wish you would change your mind, eventually. I won't pretend to understand what you're going through, but I do know what Hotaru's going through."  
  
My head snapped up. "Going through?"  
  
"Sammy, ever since she found out you wouldn't see her, Hotaru has been...totally silent. She was quiet before, but now she won't even speak to Reenie or Serena. Setsuna's been threatening to bring Hotaru down here, but Haruka's been able to stop her...for now."  
  
"What about Reenie?" I asked, for some reason.  
  
"She wants to see you, too. She wants to apologize."  
  
I nearly fell off the bed. "What?!"  
  
Michiru smiled. "I thought that might surprise you. She wants to talk to you alone."  
  
"You don't think she'd try to beat me up again, do you?"  
  
"No, I think she's being sincere, Sammy. Could you give her a chance to explain? I think Hotaru would feel better if Reenie brought her a message from you."  
  
I did want to know why Reenie would even consider apologizing. And I wanted to hear her side of the story. Maybe I could figure out why Hotaru loved her so much. Maybe I just wanted to see if she'd attack me while I was injured. Or maybe I couldn't resist the pleading look Michiru was giving me.  
  
"Fine," I muttered. "Two weeks from now."  
  
Michiru smiled again. "You're a good person, Sammy."  
  
Funny how I was the only one that didn't feel that way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two weeks passed faster than I realized. Fortunately, my face had healed up by then, and most of the bandages were gone. I had started taking phone calls from my parents and friends, but I made sure the nurses knew that only Serena, Haruka, and Michiru were allowed to see me.  
  
Sometime in the afternoon, I woke up to find Serena smiling down at me.  
  
"You've got a guest, little brother." She backed up a few steps, and the first thing I saw was pink hair. Somehow, I'd forgotten that Reenie was coming. But then, it wasn't as if I could do anything about it now. It had been my idea, more or less.  
  
"I'll be right outside," Serena said as she left the room.  
  
Reenie didn't move until Serena was gone. Then she slowly sat down next to the bed, staring at me in silence.  
  
"Hi," I said at last.  
  
"Hi." She blinked a few times, and then said, "I'm sorry I beat you up."  
  
"Forget about it. The last beating hurt worse than yours did."  
  
"I'm sorry I kissed Hotaru," she added quietly. "It was...a mistake."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
She looked at me as if I was crazy. "It put you in here, for one thing. For another, I thought I was a lesbian. I'm not. I wanted to be...but I'm not."  
  
"Um...you're gonna have to explain that last one," I said.  
  
Reenie sighed. "When Serena told me she was a lesbian, I was happy for her. I was beginning to think she and Darien wouldn't work out, anyway. They were always fighting, and when Serena was in a bad mood, she took it out on me sometimes. She didn't mean to, but I guess I was a little annoying."  
  
I somehow resisted the urge to say anything.  
  
"Anyway, I had known about Haruka & Michiru for a while. I admired them, because they didn't try to hide their feelings for each other. They weren't nervous or anything. They were proud of who they were."  
  
Reenie paused and looked at me. "Did Michiru already tell you about the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
I nodded. I still had a hard time believing it, but Michiru wouldn't lie about something like that. It was kind of hard to picture Reenie saving the world, though.  
  
"Good. That'll make this easier. Did she tell you how I first met Hotaru?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Okay. Get comfortable, because this will take a while..."  
  
Nearly three hours later (thanks in part to all my questions), Reenie was done. "And that's how Queen Serenity saved Hotaru and me...again, anyway."  
  
I just sat there, looking at her.  
  
"Well, now do you understand why I thought I was in love with Hotaru?"  
  
I nodded. Of course, there were stranger things about the story. Like how Hotaru had been reborn, and her healing powers, among other things. But then, there was hardly anything I wouldn't have believed about Sailor Scouts at that moment.  
  
But Reenie still wasn't done yet.   
  
"All I knew was that I loved Hotaru. More than any of my other friends, in fact. I knew there was something special between us. Once I found out about Serena, I thought for sure that we were both lesbians that just didn't know it yet. But I was afraid of scaring Hotaru. You know how jumpy she can be. So I was trying to find a good way to ask her to...well...kiss me. That was when you got interested in her."  
  
"So you kissed her because you thought she might choose me over you?"  
  
"Yes, and because I was afraid if Hotaru fell in love with a boy, she'd never give me a chance. She was nervous enough about being a possible lesbian; I know she couldn't handle being bisexual."  
  
My eyes widened. "How did you...?"  
  
"Serena told me. She didn't want me to be confused."  
  
That made sense. I couldn't see Serena trying to explain Reenie's relationship with Hotaru to Mom & Dad.  
  
"Anyway, Sammy, I know I'm not in love with Hotaru. When I kissed her, it was...nice, but I knew it wasn't right."  
  
"How's that?"   
  
"Because all I could think of was how much we were hurting you."  
  
"Then...why didn't you just stop?"  
  
Reenie shrugged. "I wanted to be sure, I guess. I was confused, and so was Hotaru. I wasn't thinking straight, and I thought I was losing my best friend."  
  
"So...what are you saying, Reenie?"  
  
"I'm saying if you still want Hotaru, I won't try to stop you. I'd rather see her with someone I knew I could trust. Besides, if you hurt her, I'll beat you up again."  
  
"How is Hotaru?" I asked.  
  
Reenie frowned. "I'm really not sure. She won't talk to me anymore. But I told her that I was coming to see you today. She misses you, Sammy."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I KNOW my best friend, Sammy. I haven't seen 'Taru this upset since her father died. Either she really does love you, or she thinks she does. But I think you should talk to her very soon, before she gets worse. Don't blame her for something that was my fault."  
  
Reenie had a good point. The kiss had been her idea, and Hotaru was too passive to refuse her best friend. Besides, Reenie was very strong-willed, when she really wanted something. And there was no doubt in my mind that she couldn't have overpowered Hotaru, if it had come to that.  
  
"Promise me you'll at least think about it," Reenie pleaded. "I'm really worried about 'Taru. Even if you don't love her anymore, at least tell her that now. She needs to know how you feel."  
  
I'm still not sure why, but I felt my mouth moving. "Bring her with you tomorrow. And tell the other girls to come, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I still had a hard time believing that they were the Sailor Scouts. But when I saw them all together, it was a lot more believable, for some reason.  
  
Then I realized someone was missing.  
  
"Where's Hotaru?" I asked.  
  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes a bit. "She's waiting outside."  
  
I returned her glare. "Then bring her in, please."  
  
"What guarantee do I have that you won't hurt her further?"  
  
My eyes widened in disbelief. "Lady, I was beaten within an inch of my life. And in case you didn't know, I can't be reborn. I'm no Sailor Scout, and if I had to base my opinion of them on you, I'd wish Serena wasn't one, either."  
  
Setsuna stared to say something, but Haruka shot her a look.  
  
Finally, Michiru sighed. "I'll get Hotaru." She gave Setsuna an angry glance before leaving the room.  
  
"So why did you ask us all to come, Sammy?" Mina asked.  
  
I grinned sheepishly. "Would you believe I wanted autographs?"  
  
"Mine, maybe," Mina said, looking smug. Serena elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"I was going to ask you all to transform...but I decided not to later. Of course, if you WANT to, I wouldn't try to stop you..."  
  
At that moment, Michiru returned, pulling Hotaru along by the hand. They stopped by the foot of the bed, but Hotaru hid behind Michiru.  
  
I signaled to Reenie, who nodded and grabbed Hotaru's other hand, dragging her over to the bedside. Haruka placed gentle but firm hands on Hotaru's shoulders, effectively keeping her in one spot. However, Hotaru kept her head lowered, possibly so she wouldn't see me.  
  
"Hello, Hotaru," I said quietly.  
  
Hotaru stiffened, but she still didn't look up. "Hi, Sammy," she whispered after a while.  
  
"Could you do me a favor, Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru finally raised her head, and she looked puzzled. "A...favor?"  
  
I almost gasped when she looked at me. I'd forgotten the power her violet eyes held over me, even if she wasn't aware of it. "Yes. I want you...to transform."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened. "What...?"  
  
"You don't have to. I certainly can't make you in this condition. But it would really make me happy if you did."  
  
Reenie squeezed Hotaru's hand reassuringly. "Go on, 'Taru. Show him."  
  
"But...I don't...know," Hotaru whispered, looking uncertain.  
  
"Listen to your heart, dear," Michiru said faintly.  
  
Hotaru looked at her, and then back at me. "Are you...sure, Sammy?"  
  
"Yes, I am," I replied.  
  
Hotaru slowly removed a strange locket from her dress. "Saturn Crystal Power," she whispered.  
  
It's difficult to describe what happened next. I saw the locket open, and then there was a bright light. I could just make out Hotaru's body spinning, but even that much was hard to be sure of. Then the light faded, and I had to blink a few times to get my eyes to adjust.  
  
"Am I what you expected?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"Not really. I didn't know what to expect." My eyes turned to the long weapon in her hand. "Wasn't expecting THAT, though."  
  
Saturn smiled. "Most people don't."  
  
"You actually use that thing when you fight?" I made no attempt to hide the disbelief in my voice.  
  
"Yes, sometimes." Saturn looked a little worried. "Does that...surprise you?"  
  
"Well, YEAH! I mean, I thought you were this quiet, gentle girl that could never hurt anyone, and now you've got this big, scary sword thing-"  
  
"Silence Glaive," Reenie corrected.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'm just...surprised, like you said."  
  
Saturn's smile faded. "I'm the Scout of Rebirth and Destruction, Sammy. I'm supposed to be...scary."  
  
"But...I don't understand. You're so...so..."  
  
"So what?" Saturn asked.  
  
"So...beautiful. How could you be the Scout of Destruction?"  
  
Saturn blushed. "It wasn't my choice, but it is my duty."  
  
"So you've...killed people?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly. "It's nothing I'm proud of, and I certainly don't enjoy it. But sometimes it is necessary."  
  
"Serena's killed people, too," Reenie added helpfully.  
  
Serena glared at her. "They were evil monsters, NOT people."  
  
"Well, they LOOKED like people."  
  
"I seem to recall several of those 'people' kidnapping you for their evil plans. You didn't seem to mind so much when I destroyed them then."  
  
"I think we should leave Sammy and Saturn alone for a while," Haruka said. And before Setsuna could protest, Haruka muscled her out the door. The other Scouts filed out behind them...all except Reenie.  
  
"Don't mind me," Reenie said with a huge grin. "Just act like I'm not here."  
  
Serena returned and dragged Reenie away. "C'mon, squirt. She said to leave the lovebirds ALONE, not alone with YOU."  
  
"Sammy...why did you ask me to come here today?" Saturn asked after a moment.  
  
"Lots of reasons. But I guess the first would be because...I missed you."  
  
She blushed, and the Scout uniform faded away. "I...missed you, too."  
  
I reached out and took Hotaru's hand. "I should've told you this sooner, but...that night we danced together was the greatest night of my life."  
  
"You mean it?" Hotaru asked, her eyes clouding over.  
  
"Of course I do." I swallowed noisily and took a deep breath. "There's something else I've been meaning to tell you, too." I paused, mostly for effect, and looked straight into her violet eyes. "I love you, Hotaru."  
  
She didn't say anything at first, and I thought I'd made a huge mistake. Then she burst into tears, and I thought she was about to run out of the room. Instead, she leaned over and hugged me tightly, planting kisses all over my face. Somewhere in there, I was pretty sure I heard her say she felt the same way about me...and she was sure of it this time.  
  
The mood was slightly ruined when the door swung open and all the girls came tumbling in on top of each other. I wasn't surprised to see Serena and Reenie at the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Uh...we tripped!" Mina cried, struggling to get Lita off her back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I guess things all worked out in the end.   
  
After Serena graduated, the first thing she did was get her own apartment. Amazingly enough, it's only two blocks away from the arcade where Andrew works. She says she can't move TOO far away, or she'll get rusty at the Sailor V games. I don't know; seems like Mina always beats her scores anyway. Strangely enough, every time I go to see Serena, there's Mina again. Serena swears they're still friends, but I don't know...  
  
Haruka & Michiru haven't changed much, except they somehow convinced Hotaru to live with them instead of the orphanage. I can't really complain, since they all come to visit me...well...pretty much everyday. My parents keep asking who they are, but just saying "friends" doesn't seem to be enough for them.  
  
The last I saw of Darien, he'd gone off to join the navy. I'm guessing he might not be coming back. At least, that's what Serena's hoping. Setsuna seems to have vanished as well, but she pops up every now and then, just to make sure I haven't gotten TOO close to Hotaru. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her.  
  
Reenie moved away about two months ago. She told me she was going to live with some of her "other" relatives. She also made me promise to take good care of Hotaru or she'd come back to kick my butt. I think I've kept my word, and Hotaru has no complaints.  
  
My parents still haven't really accepted that Serena's a lesbian. I'm thinking of moving out as soon as possible. I figure if I bug Serena long enough, she'll cave in and let me stay with her (especially when I remind her how supportive & understanding I was in her time of need). If that falls through, I could always get Hotaru to ask Michiru. I have a pretty good idea of what Haruka would say.  
  
So that's my life.  
  
That's my story.  
  
So far...  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  



End file.
